Alexis's Story
by rockergurl95
Summary: Alexis came to Death City after Maka defeated the Kishin and she doesn't know how or why... Suddenly, after a... Accident, her true feelings come out Side Note: she doesn't get paired with any of the boys or another oc.
1. Chapter 1

She raced through the forest, little beads of sweat dripped down her face. She ran for her life as the beast trailed closely behind her. She could hear her heart beating in her skull. She knew the giant cat-like animal had one particular goal in mind, to make her its prey.

Suddenly, her foot got caught on a tree root and she winced as she fell onto the tough unforgiving ground. The beast jumped onto her back, digging its claws into her flesh. She desperately reached for a branch that had fallen from the tree and lay just inches out of reach. She managed to grab it just as the animal roared.

She began beating it with all the strength she could muster. The animal tried to bite her or claw her, but she didn't give it a chance as she continued beating. As if commanded too, the beast immediately jumped off of her.

She screamed in pain as the animal raced away into the forest. Crying she pulled herself to a sitting position, back against a nearby tree. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and what was left of them was pasted to her body with blood and sweat as the glue.

"Why is everything about Maka!" She had screamed in anger and pure frustration at the three meisters and 4 weapons.

Alexis never hung out with the group. To be perfectly honest, she didn't really hang out with anyone. She wasn't antisocial; she just was never invited to hang out with anyone. Not until Tsubaki was assigned her partner for a class project about a week ago. Ever since then, she went along with the group with whatever they did. Not because she wanted to join, but mainly to collect any data or research for the project. Throughout the week however, she became aware that Maka was treated a little more special than everyone else… by everyone else.

"HEY! It's not all about her! It's about me!" Blackstar stomped up to her and slammed his thumb against his chest.

Gradually Alexis got used to the group, sometimes even forgetting that she wasn't from Death City. To be more specific, she was from Earth. She had been gone from Earth for 2 weeks, and she never found a way to get back.

"Just who do you think you are? Maka saved all of our butts, including yours, from the Kishin, and you think you can give us attitude for being grateful!" Liz's face was beet red.

Alexis wasn't around when Maka defeated the Kishin but boy did she hear about it. When Liz said that, Alexis had to bite her tongue, reminding herself that no one knew where she was really from. She had told everyone that she had moved from another town far away.

She felt angry that they were reacting this way, and even angrier knowing that they didn't even realize she was saying all of this in the first place. She had invited all of them to come to her house for a dinner party in celebration for her and Tsubaki finishing the project. She spent all day coking and cleaning, making sure everything was perfect for their arrival. She imagined how the night would go and she was filled with anticipation and excitement for 6 o' clock.

6 o' clock came… then 7… then 8… and still no guests. Heartbroken and hurt, Alexis went to each of their houses and finally found them at Kidd's place. Liz had invited her in, saying they were celebrating the 3 month anniversary of when Maka defeated the Kishin; but she didn't want to go near them. With clenched fists and a hurt heart, she exploded, leaving out why she was upset on purpose.

Alexis sat up against the tree… her own blood pooling around her. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. She fought to stay awake, for she knew that if she fell asleep, it would most likely mean the end. Gradually, the whole world began to close out. The sounds of nature had ceased and though she was still conscious, the feeling of peace began to come over her. Suddenly, she saw a figure in the distance. It wasn't threatening, but it did come closer. The world began to close off and next thing she knew, Professor's Stein's face was right in front of her.

His lips were moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. It was all so surreal really. She was there and she knew what was going on but she couldn't respond to anything. Not when Professor Stein wrapped her in his jacket, not when Sid scooped her up and raced to DWMA. She couldn't move, she didn't even know if she had blinked at all.

One minute she was being carried by Sid to the giant school, and the next, she was being laid down on a bed in the Nurse Monica's office. That's when Alexis couldn't stand it anymore. Sleep took her over.

It's so dark… I feel as if… I'm floating but… it's so comfortable in here… I'm not too sure I want to leave…

"'Im so sorry..." Whoa, who said that?

"Please forgive us! We didn't mean to-" What's going on? Who's talking to me? And what's that light over there… I'm gonna go check it out!

Come here light! I see you! I Almost… GOT IT!


	2. Chapter 2

! Alexis slowly opened her eyes, the sun had started to go down and illuminated the small room she was in with bright orange. An IV line protruded from a vein in her arm. She felt immense pain on her back and tried to sit up. She winced as she did this.

"Hello…?" Her voice was rough and raspy.

"Alexis?" A head popped in from the doorway.

"Well hello dear." A tall woman walked into the room. Her brown wavy hair fell down to her waist as she smiled and adjusted her glasses.

"I'm Nurse Monica. How do you feel?" She pulled up a stool next to the bed Alexis was in.

"Okay."

Nurse Monica grabbed a clipboard and scribbled something on the paper.

"Do you know where you are?"

Alexis looked around the room and nodded. "Nurse's office."

"That's right dear. Do you know how you got here?"

Alexis nodded again. She knew EXACTLY how she got there.

"Nurse Mon-! Well hello! Look who's awake!" Lord Death spoke cheerily and went over to her bedside.

"Lord Death, she just woke up." Nurse Monica looked up at Lord Death expectantly.

"Oh did she? Well that's great! How are you feeling Alexis? You gave us all quite a scare you know!"

Alexis nodded and looked down.

Seeing this, Nurse Monica felt a pang of sympathy for this girl. She had been attacked by some raging animal! She must be scared to death! Nurse Monica grabbed Alexis's hand and smiled as Alexis looked up.

"How long was I asleep?"

"For about 4 days! Not long!" Lord Death looked at Nurse Monica and something passed between them that Alexis just couldn't figure out. Abruptly Nurse Monica stood up.

"I'll be back in a little bit! You two talk, I'll be right back." In an instant she was out the room.

"So, Alexis, do you happen to remember what happened?"

"Well… a giant black cat chased me in the forest when I went on a walk. It looked sort of like a panther." Alexis informed, her voice starting to sound the same as it did before.

"A panther?" His voice sounded as if he knew what a panther was, but asked anyway.

Not catching this, Alexis went on. "I mean it was a big black catlike animal… except its teeth were sharp and it was huge. Its eyes were red… and I've never seen anything like it."

Lord Death stayed quiet for a moment then spoke. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better! But I must go! I have a meeting to go to! I'll come back later to check on you!" He left in somewhat of a haste.

She nodded as he left and mentally scolded herself for saying panther. She did wish that somehow… someone would know what Earth is. Many a day she had contemplated and planned on telling someone of her true origin but her plans always fell short. She told herself that she didn't tell them because of fear of rejection and unneeded as well as unwanted media. Half of what she told herself was true. She was afraid that they would reject her. Be everything but understanding. They would call her crazy and isolate her, not as if she isn't already isolated enough.

Alexis slowly got out of bed and pulled the IV line out of her arm. She looked up at the laughing moon which illuminated the well named Death City. She then looked down, focusing on a moving object. She didn't think much of it until she saw something else. She saw a figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop; another figure floated after them quickly. It took her only seconds to realize that the first moving figure was Maka and Soul on Soul's motorcycle. The figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop was BlackStar and Tsubaki in weapon form! And the figure floating after them was Kidd standing on his skateboard with Liz and Patty in weapon form!

Alexis felt anger surge through her as she narrowed her eyes and grinded her teeth, a habit that she does when she's angry. It just wasn't fair. Why were they happy and going home to enjoy each other's company when I'm cooped up in this room with no one to go home to. Why do THEY get to have family when I have to one?

"It's not fair is it?"

Alexis jumped and turned around. A tall woman in a long red night dress stood next to her bed. Her black high heel shoes must've been three inches tall. Her black hair fell beautifully over her shoulders down the length of her back. She was stunning.

"Who are you and why are you in here?" Alexis asked, unfazed.

The woman smiled, revealing sharp white teeth.

Alexis gasped. "You're the beast that tried to kill me!"

"No ma'am. If I wanted to kill you, I would have."

Alexis was not impressed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's not fair is it?" She repeated, sounding more devilish.

Alexis ignored her and looked out the window at the three meisters and four weapons below.

"I know how you feel dear. The feeling of betrayal, loss, pain, both physical and emotional. I know that feeling my dear. You are not alone." The woman spoke with genuine sincerity.

"Why did you hurt me?"

"Because I wanted to test your strength, mentally, emotionally… physically."

Alexis turned back to look at the woman but didn't say anything.

The woman frowned and walked over to Alexis, her heels clicking against the linoleum floor. She placed two manicured hands on Alexis's shoulders. "Come with me. Together, we can get revenge on the one's that hurt us."

Alexis looked into the woman's deep brown eyes; a smile crawled up her lips. "I would love to."

The woman smiled and with a snap of her fingers, they were gone.

**Now I know this story is a bit oc centered, but Hey! At least she doesn't get paired with anyone! Don't worry though… Kidd does get to play a sort of role in this. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alexis is awake?" Tsubaki asked softly.

Liz nodded. "We should go visit her!"

"But what about Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Kid, and Patty?" Tsubaki asked, knowing her friends would like to see the girl as well.

"They're all at home! It IS 10 o' clock."

"Then how do you know that she is awake?" Tsubaki was a little skeptic.

"I stayed after school for tutoring, just as you did, and I heard Dr. Stein and Spirit talking about it."

"I see…"

"Now come on! Let's go!" Liz urged.

Tsubaki sighed and gave in to Liz. The girl obviously wanted to see Alexis, and admittedly, so did Tsubaki. Both girls walked down the empty hallway.

Tsubaki was always the quiet one in the group. She preferred to just watch and observe what her friends were going to do next. When Alexis came to the school, she had made a goal for herself to make the new girl more acquainted with her and her friends. That's why she secretly asked Professor Stein before class to be her partner. She never dreamed that her simple request would lead to so much pain and emotional hurt. Deep down, Tsubaki blamed herself for what happened to Alexis.

The two girls made it to the Nurse's Office. Liz quietly opened the door and peered inside. A look of confusion passed over her face.

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked, her heart began to race.

"She's not in there." Liz said gravely.

"What?" Tsubaki opened the door wide to see an empty bed. The sheets were all messed up but no one was present.

"What're you two doing?"

Both girls turned around to see Professor Stein standing in front of them, arms crossed.

"We… we wanted to visit Alexis… but she's not in there." Tsubaki answered.

Professor Stein's eyes widened behind his thick glasses. "What do you mean she's…" He pushed his way passed the two girls and trailed off midsentence when he saw the empty bed.

Shutting the door he spoke. "You two girls go home." With that, he walked away, leaving the two confused girls in the empty hallway.

…

Alexis found herself in the middle of a giant living room. She looked around in awe at the huge mansion-like house. Three floor to ceiling windows filled up one wall. The windows showed the darkness outside. Alexis could faintly see the lights of Death City in the distance. She turned around quickly at the sound of crackling. A huge fireplace took up another wall, a fire burned inside of the fireplace, though strangely, Alexis didn't feel any warmth from the fire. In fact, she felt somewhat chilled. On top of the wooden mantle were giant pots of plants and cat-like decorations. Two huge couches sat in the middle of the living room encircling a glass table. Everything was extraordinary and extravagant. She has never seen anything like it, not even back on Earth.

"Welcome home, daughter." The woman smiled.

"Daughter?"

"Do you wish not to be called that?"

"No, it's fine." Alexis was secretly pleased by the title.

"Well, first thing's first." The woman walked over to Alexis and placed her hand on Alexis's shoulder. The pain that was in her back began to disappear. Once Alexis confirmed that all the stinging pain she had felt was gone, the woman lifted her hand.

"And now, it's time for bed. Unfortunately, I don't have a spare bedroom. So you will sleep on one of the couches. It shouldn't be that uncomfortable." The woman walked away and quickly came back with a pile of blankets in her arms.

"Here, use these, you should be comfortable enough."

Alexis took the blankets and lied down. She didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the soft pillow. Within five minutes, she was asleep.

…..

"Alexis is missing?" Maka asked unbelieving.

"Not cool." Soul put his hands in his pockets while Liz told them, Blackstar, Kidd, and Patty, of her and Tsubaki's wild adventure. Tsubaki just stood there and nodded with every word that Liz said.

"We need to go find her!" Maka stood up.

"Yay!" Patty jumped up excitedly.

"Now hold on Maka, I want to find her as much as you do but I don't think it's a good idea to just go off looking for her. We don't know the first place she could have gone!" Liz tried reasoning with the girl. Once Maka had her mind set on something, it was very difficult to change it. That's what usually led her into some type of trouble.

"I agree with Liz." Kidd spoke nonchalantly.

"Well we have to try! We don't know where she could've gone or what happened to her! Something terrible could've happened and we're sitting here talking about whether we should find her or not!" Maka walked towards the door. "C'mon Soul."

Soul got up and followed her, hands in his pockets.

"But Maka-"

"You guys can stay here if you want to, but I'm going to find her." With that, she walked out of the room, Soul followed.

Liz sighed and looked up and the rest of the group.

"There's no way they're going to find her without me!" Blackstar raced out of the room.

"Wait! Blackstar!" Tsubaki followed him.

"Come Liz. Patty." Kidd walked towards the door and Patty skipped after him. Liz sighed and followed her meister and little sister.

…..

Alexis awoke in an empty room. The only thing that there was, was a huge metallic door that looked like it was bolted shut and a speaker up in the left corner of the room.

What am I doing here….?

"G'morning daughter, or should I say, Alexis. This is mom. It's time for training." The woman's voice came from the speakers, direct and serious.

One of the side walls slid up revealing 3 gigantic lions. The lions walked out into the room and the wall slid to a close, caging the lions and herself in.

Holy crap! Alexis raced to the opposite wall. What in the hell are LIONS doing here! They're Earth animals!

"I thought it would be easier for you if you trained against lions instead of… other animals."

The three lions roared deafeningly and Alexis covered her ears hoping they would stop.

"You must train to become powerful dear. You can do it. I have full faith."

A metal rod fell from an opening in the ceiling, hitting Alexis on the head.

"Ow!" She cried, rubbing her head as she nervously picked up the heavy metal.

"My apologies, now, train."

One of the lions pounced at her. Alexis quickly jumped out of the way before the paws ripped through her flesh. The lion jumped at her again, this time Alexis swung the rod like a bat. It connected with the lion's lower jaw and it fell to the side.

One of the other lion's snapped at her and she instinctively punched its nose. The lion growled and roared, saliva hit her face. Thinking quickly she shoved the rod up into its mouth. The rod stuck up out of the lion's nose as it dropped lifeless to the floor. Alexis pulled the rod out as the lion that she struck in the jaw pounced onto her back. She could feel its mighty paw holding her down.

She kicked at it frantically, attempting to kick its stomach or even its private area but wasn't able to reach the monster. The lion dug its mighty claws into her back. She screamed and used all of her strength to turn around and kick it off of her. The lion snapped at her trying to bite her feet but she scrambled up and slammed the rod into the side of its head as hard as she could. The lion fell to the floor, unconscious.

She panted heavily. Two down... one more to go.

The last lion roared a deafening roar. Ignoring it, she raced towards it, determination and rage fueled her. The lion bared its teeth and ran at her with amazing speed. She didn't have any time to stop before the lion ran her down, making her lose the rod. She gasped and tried to reach for it but was unable to as the lion bit down on her back; her body could fit in the giant's mouth. She cried and prepared for the lion to bite down on her, finishing her for good.

At that moment, the door opened and everything was silent as the woman walked into the room. Well, everything was silent except for Alexis's uncontrollable whimpers.

"Release her." The woman demanded of the lion.

It promptly opened its mouth and Alexis fell to the ground. The woman looked at the lion and kneeled next to Alexis.

"Sh…" The woman tenderly placed a hand on Alexis's back. The pain was gone once again and Alexis looked at the woman with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. The woman just smiled and helped Alexis up.

"Stay here." She walked over to the lion that Alexis had killed and whispered into its ear. The lion slowly got up and walked to Alexis, she did the same to the one that almost killed her, and to the one that Alexis knocked unconscious.

The three lions sniffed Alexis and to add to Alexis's amazement, they began to lick her. She attempted to not giggle but failed miserably.

"This is Form, Sid, and Alex." The woman addressed the three lions. "They can't die. Well, they can, but only I know how. They're my trustworthy pets. I told them not to kill you."

Alexis felt relieved and said the only thing that came to mind. "I love you."

The woman was taken aback but got over it quickly. "For, Sid, and Alex will be your training buddies for now on. Fair warning, they do not play fair. And they will hurt you. Just not kill you. You will use a different weapon everyday so I may see which weapon you will work better with. Obviously, it's not the metal rod." The woman walked over and picked up the bent weapon.

Alexis nodded and smiled.

"Come, training is over. We will begin again tomorrow." She walked out of the room with the lions following.

Alexis ran after them. Yes… revenge will be sweet.

**Okay, here's chapter 3. Please review or send me a message telling me how im doing. I can't tell if im doing great or if i need improvement unless you tell me. So... please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to the number of hits I've gotten, I've decided to continue this story. Take that those who are tired of seeing my story being updated . if there is any… anywho. Here we go. Enjoy :3**

Day after day, Alexis fought and trained with the lions; handling a different weapon every time. It took five days to discover the weapon that Alexis could fight with, and win easily.

One cloudless night, her 'mom' walked to her in the kitchen, while Alexis was gulping down a glass of water after a rough fight.

"I think, we're ready Alexis." The woman gave a wicked smile and Alexis returned said smile. She has grown much more powerful and she wanted to flaunt that power. Showing everyone what she could do was simply not enough. She wanted to destroy them, mutilate them if she could. Get back at them for what they had done to her. Show them what a child from earth could really do, and how she could do it. She was more than ready.

…..

Professor Stein leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, cigarette dangling between his pale chapped lips. It's been 3 weeks since Alexis went missing and 3 weeks of searching followed. Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Death, Kidd, and his two weapons, Nurse Monica and even himself had spent so much time searching for her.

Professor Stein looked at the computer screen in the sanctity of his home. He was always a curious man. As a child, he would take apart all his toys just to see if he could put them back together. As he grew older, he grew out of his fascination of toys, and grew more curious about the anatomy of beings. He was so curious about how the insides of beings worked together, not one thing in the body was worthless and he was determined to find out why. Professor Stein has dissected and performed surgery on many beings, his favorite among them being Death Scythe Spirit.

The professor plucked the burnt out cigarette from his mouth, the left over smoke rising up and stinging the inside of his nostrils. He flicked it onto the ground. The first day that the girl had arrived at DWMA he knew that she was different. The way she dressed, acted, sounded, and even walked were different than the inhabitants of Death City. Another thing that gave her away was her soul. She obviously wasn't a kishin nor was she a meister, witch, or weapon. His curiosity was overwhelming and he asked around to the other teachers to see if any of them knew where she had come from. Much to his disappointment, they knew as much as he did. Professor Stein closed his eyes, hoping his mind would trail to other thoughts.

Suddenly, the glass of water he had sitting on his desk began to ripple. He quickly ran over to the window, and gasped at what he saw. That damn girl…

A loud deafening roar erupted through the quiet night and through the empty streets of Death City. People lifted their windows and walked out their houses to see the three huge lions walking down the main street with the girl on top of the middle lion, the biggest lion.

Alexis sat on Alex; Sid and For were on either side of them. She smiled as she heard the people whispering about the four of them as they went down the streets. Smirking, she rode, determined to show off the fact that she was still alive, and yes, she was ready to show this unforgiving city her true power.

"Death Weapon Meister Academy!" She shouted, standing on Alex's back as the three huge beasts made it to the top of the steps in front of the giant academy. "I am back, and I've come to give you a fair warning! You better start running now." Alexis smiled evilly as she yelled that last statement.

At that moment, large demonic looking things began to terrorize the school. Students screams echoed outside, she could see students running and see the demonic shadows chasing them through the windows. Some students turned into weapons while others tried to fight the shadows hand-to-hand. No one prevailed however, and in two minutes time, all the students were out in the front where all the shadows had rounded them up.

Alexis tapped Alex's side with her foot, signaling him to do what he does best. He immediately dug his claws into the concrete and let out the loudest, most fierce roar Alexis has ever heard. If she hadn't been used to it, she would've covered her ears like everyone else did. As a result of his roar, the shadows disappeared from existence, leaving the students confused and silent.

"Alexis!" A large black being stood in front. Lord Death looked down at her angrily; his usual soft face was now filled with anger and rage. "What is the meaning of this?" He growled angrily.

"Alexis!" Maka elbowed through the crowd, up to them, with Soul in weapon form. "Alexis, what're you doing?"

"Like I said, Getting revenge!"

"Fine! If you want revenge, then get it from me! Don't involve innocent citizens!" Maka got in fighting position.

"Us too!" Blackstar and Tsubaki appeared out of nowhere next to Maka.

"Us as well." Kidd got into fighting position.

"You're out of control Alexis." Liz spoke in weapon form.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Why don't you calm it down. It's not all about you. m'kay? I'm not the only one wanting revenge."

"What're you-"Kidd began but was interrupted.

A large black mass began to evolve behind Alexis and the lions. The four moved to the side as the mass turned into the woman. She was as big as Lord Death and just as scary.

"Hello, Death." The woman grinned wickedly. "Miss me?"

"Alexis… what have you done?" He shouted angrily.

"Don't blame my daughter! You knew this day would come."

My daughter…? Maka was more confused as ever.

"What are you doing here… Hades?" He spat her name.

"Ah, I see you remember me."

"I will repeat again. WHAT are you doing here?"

"Just as my daughter said. Revenge."

"Alexis is not your daughter Hades."

"Oh I beg the differ." She waved her hand over at Alexis. Alexis grinned ear to ear.

"Get out of here Hades."

"Not until I get what's rightfully mine!" Hades smiled with full knowledge of what kind of reaction her next statement would bring. "My little sister's soul."

It seemed as if the whole world stopped. Not a sound was made. The screaming and yelling in the city had ceased.

"Leave now Hades. Never return." Lord Death's voice was full of rage and pain but still stayed even.

Kidd has never heard his father use that tone. Not even when he fought the Kishin.

Maka was taken aback by Lord Death's tone. She's heard plenty of angry voices, her father's when he yelled at Soul, Blackstar yelling when he fights, Liz yelling at Kidd when he went into one of his fits; but never of this magnitude.

She clutched Soul tighter. Alexis… what is wrong with you? What happened to you?

Maka is a very smart girl. She, unlike many others, she could tell Alexis was not from here. Truth be told, she thought Alexis was a witch in disguise. A confirmation of her soul changed that theory. Still, Maka was very cautious around that girl. When she voiced her thoughts to Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty, all the girls agreed that Alexis was abnormal, in a bad way.

The boys stayed oblivious however, and Maka was thankful for that. If Blackstar thought the girl was different, he would point it out in the worst way possible. Soul would just ask her where she was from in front of everyone, not worrying about the consequences or anything; Kidd would just follow her everywhere and investigate.

She was also thankful that none of the boys fell in love with her as they often do in the stories and books she reads. But this isn't a book, this is real, and for once, Maka wished it wasn't.

Hades just laughed loudly, sickeningly; demons, invisible yet present, surrounding them, laughed with her. Alexis just smirked, excited about what's to come. The thunder clasped overhead, and the purple sky changed into a blood red deep purple mixture.

"Lord Death you are a riot!" She suddenly stopped laughing and bore her gaze into his skull, her eyes as red as the fiery pits of hell. "But, you do owe me. Or do you not remember? Should I enlighten your students on our… intriguing past."

"I think you should mama!" Alexis cheered on. In the three weeks that she had been gone her teeth had grown as sharp as small daggers. Her skin had turned pale white, like a crisp sheet of paper. Her eyes had turned black. Alexis was fully aware of her transformation, and she was proud.

"Alexis, stop!" A voice shouted from the crowd.

Nurse Monica ran forward to the front of the crowd to take in the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe that the small, innocent, frail girl that had lain almost dead in her office three weeks earlier could turn into such a horrible being.

"You're not you! She changed you!"

Alexis laughed more at this. "She didn't do anything to me! I changed of my own free will."

"But why?"

"Revenge! I already said that!"

"Revenge for what though?" If she could just get through to this girl… then maybe, just maybe….

"I think it's obvious nurse."

"But Alexis-!"

"Do you think I would've gotten hurt if they had done what they promised? If they would've stopped all their useless laughing and playing and bowing down to Maka? It's THEIR fault I'm like this!" Alexis yelled, her anger bubbling up from the memory of it all.

"Why did I have to get hurt, and stay in the stupid school while THEY got to go home? It wasn't fair!"

Nurse Monica was taken aback. She wasn't expecting that at all. "What does revenge do? Nothing! Can't you see that?"

"It sure as hell makes me feel better! And that's all that matters."

"Alexis-!"

"Alexis." Another voice spoke softly from behind her.

She turned her neck around to see Professor Stein standing behind them, his hands in his coat pockets.

"You! You di-"

"The Earth is gone Alexis."

Alexis stopped. Her whole world, the sounds, the people, everything, stopped in that one instant. "Oh Shuttup! What do you think? That I'm stupid? Please…" Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Alexis, what's the last thing you remember?"

She's never really thought about it... She remembered that she and her family were huddled in the basement. Her father was gone, and her mom, brother, and herself were huddled in the corner of the basement. Her arms were wrapped around her brother, protecting him, her mother's arms wrapped around both of them. She had remembered that the last few weeks had been the most terrifying of her young life. An all-out war had erupted on Earth, country against country, brother against brother, wife against husband. It was chaos. Bombs were going off in her town and her mother had taken her and her brother to the basement. There they stayed, protected by each other's bodies. She remembered a sudden loud whistling sound getting closer and closer… and then. Nothing.

Alexis looked up in disbelief at everyone staring at her. The memories… the pain… she realized he was right. Her family, her life, her whole world was gone.

**I'll admit it… This chapter was pretty hard to write… I kept tearing up when I wrote Alexis's past. But the next chapter actually made me cry as I was writing it. DX Anyway.. I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay well I haven't gotten many reviews on my story which is telling me either you guys aren't it, or no one's reading it. So. I've decided to just go ahead and put the 2nd last chapter up, sooner than normal. I'm already discouraged enough, so, here you go. The 2nd to last chapter of Alexis's Story. Thank-you to Aku12, NerdyMusic101, and FireFistAce111 for reviewing. You guys really made me feel special.**

Seeing her face, Hades bent down to her. "Baby girl, don't you see that he's lying? I mean, why else would he say such a horrible thing?"

"But… I..." Alexis wasn't able to finish.

Hades just laughing lovingly, as if Alexis just told her a joke she had heard from school. She set a hand on Alexis's back. "Alexis, it's not true and you know it. Why're you letting him, someone you're trying to get revenge on, tell you such things? I thought you were smarter than that."

Alexis wondered for a moment. She's right! How foolish of me to believe that freak!

She looked up at Hades, who smiled a warm loving smile. Alexis was filled with relief and she planned to not let anyone make her lose doubt in her mother again.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes!" Hades looked at Lord Death with accusing eyes. "I want… my sister's soul back!" Hades clicked her fingernails together, and formed a black ball of energy in her hands; she thrust it at Lord Death.

He was taken by surprise and the ball of energy sent him crashing into the school.

"Lord Death!" Maka started to run to him but Nurse Monica grabbed her wrist.

Lord Death lay against the rubble for a minute, more shocked than in pain. Slowly, he got up and in an instant; he sent a energy mass back at her. Hades cried out but didn't fly back. She grabbed her shoulder where she was hit.

"You bastard!" Hades cried out and held her hands out. A long black sword formed from a swirl of darkness into her hand. She clutched the hilt tightly; she wasn't going to lose this fight.

Lord Death stood up and glared at Hades with great intensity.

Hades smirked. "Get ready to die!" She bolted at him with amazing speed, getting herself ready to stab him right in the chest.

Lord Death closed his eyes and threw his hands out. Before she could stop, she ran right into his hands, he suddenly blasted her with amazing power and she flew back across the pavement and into a nearby building.

"Mama!" Alexis screamed as the building toppled over on top of her.

For, Alex, And Sid began running to the collapsed building. "Mama!"

Suddenly, bricks flew everywhere at great speed and standing in the pile of debris and smoke, was a very angry Hades. "You monster! You killed Antasia and you won't even give me, her own flesh and blood, her soul! Because of you she fell in love! And because of YOU she's dead! You didn't even bother to try and save her! I watched as she begged you to help her and you did nothing! Nothing! You turned your back!"

Lord Death stayed silent as he took the hit of her words.

"You didn't even attempt to protect her and you think you can keep her soul? The very one who betrayed her?"

"She is not gone. She's still alive through me. If I die, she'll die." He spoke calmly and evenly.

"It'll be worth it." Hades jumped at him with her sword.

Before he could make a movement, Hades thrust the sword into his side.

"FATHER!" Kidd screamed.

Lord Death looked at Hades and staggered back; he suddenly fell on to his back.

"It's over Death." Hades walked to him slowly, her sword raised.

"No!" Kidd ran to him.

"What're you doing boy?" Hades spat.

"Get away from my father." He growled and stood up, pointing Liz and Patty at the monstrous woman in front of him.

"Let's go soul resonance!" All three screamed.

Liz and Patty evolved into Death Cannons as quickly as they were able to, for Kidd's sake.

Gritting his teeth, he shot his arms towards her.

"You look…just like her." She spoke softly.

Kidd didn't shoot, although he kept his guns pointed at her.

Hades giggled. "You have her hair… and her ears."

Tears began to pool in Kidd's eyes. He barely remembered his mother. The only memory he had of her was when he was five years old, and he had fallen down and scraped his knee. He was crying because of the pain, and also because he was asymmetrical… but mainly because of the pain. She had scooped him up lovingly into her arms and carried him inside. He remembers her smile, her sweet, forgiving smile as she placed a bandage on his knee. She then proceeded to lean down, and kiss the tears on his cheek. He remembered feeling a sense of warmth and love as he hopped down and gave her a big hug.

The pain in his heart increased as the memories came flooding back. Then, just one day, she was gone. Whenever he asked his father about her, he would just smile, maybe laugh, and immediately changing the subject.

"I remember when you were born she was so happy! She held you in her arms and wouldn't dare let you go. But then, 6 years later, she was killed. Would you like to know how?" He didn't answer. He couldn't.

"It was a Kishin. Your mother and father were taking a walk with you in tow. I met them at a restaurant and as we were walking back, a kishin showed up. Your mother threw you in my arms and you and I raced away as your mother bravely fought that beast. But suddenly, I heard a noise, and when I turned around, I saw that your mother was right in front of us. She had blocked the Kishin's tentacles from getting us." She stopped, letting everyone soak in the information.

"She was still alive! And your father knew it! He kept destroying the kishin, despite her calls and cries for help. By the time he was done playing with it, she was gone. You can blame your father for the death of your mother."

Kidd felt dizzy. He couldn't stand, he was going to pass out any minute. He knew it.

"And he has her soul. So, for you and me, I'm getting it back." Hades waltzed past Kidd as he fell to his knees.

"Now that the truth is out Lord Death, I will take my sister's soul back." She pulled her hand back, ready to stab him when suddenly, she was blasted three times from behind. Three large holes appeared on her body.

Hades turned around as black blood poured out of her wounds. "Kidd!" She screamed, looking at the boy, smoke rising from his guns.

"Get away from him."

`"You… You little bastard!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hades shot away as fast as she could, through the city.

"MAMA!" Alexis shouted.

For, Alex, and Sid raced after her with Alexis still sitting on Alex. Her heart pounded as they followed the black blood trail.

This can't happen. Please no… mama...

They turned into an alleyway and found Hades huddled against the far wall.

"Alexis!" Hades could barely talk before black blood started overflowing from her mouth.

"Leave!" She spat. "Go away!" Hades started turning into a huge puddle of black blood.

"MOM! NO!" Alexis screamed hysterically as the lions fell to the ground.

Alexis rolled around and jumped up. "MOM!" She screeched with tears falling down her face and raced to the now puddle of black blood.

"Alexis no!" Two arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back away from the black blood.

"Let me go! Mama! Come back! Mama!" Alexis screamed.

She clawed at the arms of Professor Stein but he didn't let her go.

"No Alexis." He spoke calmly.

Alexis began angrily kicking and clawing him, but he still didn't let go. She cried, but not only for the loss of her 'mama' but for her entire life. Everything and everyone she had known and loved were gone. There was no one left for her and if that was the life she was going to live, then she didn't want to live at all. She knew the consequences of the black blood, and she didn't care.

Maka, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Soul, Nurse Monica, and Sid had chased them to the alleyway. They stood at the entrance of the alley, watching with pain in each of their hearts.

Alexis kept screaming and crying, calling out for her 'mama'. The only family she had was gone, reduced to nothing but a puddle. Tears began rolling down Nurse Monica's face, Soul looked away, Maka clenched her fists, Tsubaki closed her eyes, Blackstar watched, unable to look away, and Sid stood there watching as well.

The girl's screams echoed through the night. Screams of fear, pain, loss, and heartbreak. None of them had ever heard such screams, and it was painful.

"I want my brother! I want my daddy! I want my mother! I want my family! I want my life!" Alexis fell to her knees and placed her face into her hands. Her whole body shook.

"I have no one. Gone… they're gone. Everyone who I had known and loved is gone…. What's the point…? What's the point of living if I have no one left…?" Alexis spoke softly, still shaking, tears still flow down her cheeks.

"Alexis…" Nurse Monica bent down in front of the weeping girl and wrapped her arms around her, pushing her head into the nurse's shoulder.

"Shhhhhh…" Nurse Monica soothed as she rubbed Alexis's head and back.

Alexis didn't mind it. She felt like a child and was relieved to be able to cry and be hugged lovingly.

"It's okay baby… it's okay… I'm here… I'll take care of you." Nurse Monica soothed.

Alexis sniffed and looked at the nurse. She just smiled and kissed Alexis's forehead.

"Alexis… baby girl… I'm here. I'll take you in. You won't be alone ever again as long as I can help it." Nurse Monica smiled.

"Same." Professor Stein said

"Us too. You will never have to feel that loneliness ever again." Maka walked over and hugged Alexis as well. Blackstar, Tsubaki, Sid, and Soul all did the same.

Professor watched as the girl's new family hugged her and cried with her. He smiled warmly… Me too Alexis… I promise nothing will happen to you. Ever again.

**Don't worry, there will be an epilogue. MAYBE a sequel. However, I don't plan on pairing Alexis with another cannon character. (Those just kind of annoy me…) however, I MAY pair her with another oc… if anybody's interested in submitting a male OC to be partnered with Alexis and inevitably become paired with her, message me privately. (she's not a weapon)**


End file.
